Fightless
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: E se o combatente de nome Loveless finalmente cruzasse o caminho de Ritsuka? O laço seria forte o bastante para separálo de Soubi? Como os dois reagiriam? Soubi's POV. One shot.


N/A: Esta é minha primeira fic de outro anime (só escrevo fics de Saint Seiya), então espero que não tenha ficado ruim ' Reviews são bem vindas! Boa leitura.

**Fightless**

"Você não sabia que isso poderia acontecer, Soubi-kun? Você realmente acreditou que seria o combatente de Loveless até o fim de seus dias?"

A especialidade de Ritsu-sensei: magoar as pessoas. Eu pensei que ele nunca mais seria capaz de me atingir. Pensei que havia me acostumado a toda a dor que ele podia me causar. Pensei que fosse imune as suas palavras e ações.

_Eu estava errado._

Nada daquilo estava nos planos. Isto é, eu continuava seguindo as ordens de Seimei. Em nenhum momento eu deixei de fazê-lo, quando sabia que deveria fazê-lo a qualquer custo. Mas teria sido tão mais simples se meu laço com Ritsuka houvesse crescido de uma forma que apenas nos fizesse fortes nos combates. Nada mais do que isso. Você não desejou que isso acontecesse, desejou, Seimei?

Não estava nos planos. Mas aconteceu.

_Eu me apaixonei por você, Ritsuka._

Mesmo estando preso a Aoyagi Seimei por um nome e por suas ordens que ficaram marcadas em mim feito cicatrizes, mesmo tendo de eventualmente mentir para Ritsuka em nome de tudo isso... Eu fui capturado pelo seu encanto. Capturado feito uma daquelas borboletas a que tanto odeio. Facilmente capturado.

Será que me apaixonei na primeira vez que o vi? Você é tão fofo, Ritsuka. Mesmo sendo tão novo, mesmo eu tendo consciência ao te olhar de que tudo isso que almejo é docemente proibido, eu não posso evitar. Eu apenas posso a muito custo me conter.

_Eu posso me manter a uma distância segura?_

Definitivamente, nada disso estava nos planos. E de certa forma, eu me deixei envolver mais do que deveria pois... não posso suportar a idéia de haver alguém que compartilhe o mesmo nome de Ritsuka.

_Loveless, aquele sem amor._

Como pode um nome desses pertencer a uma doce criança que pode facilmente ser amada? Até parece que uma confusão aconteceu no destino e os nomes foram trocados. Talvez Seimei devesse ser o Loveless e Ritsuka... ele deveria ser o Beloved. Nós compartilharíamos o mesmo nome. Não haveria um obstáculo entre nosso laço. As coisas seriam diferentes?

_Eu busco acreditar que sim._

"O que acontecerá agora, Soubi?! Você... não será mais meu combatente? Por que você nunca me disse que isso poderia acontecer?!" , aquele olhar infantil, raso de lágrimas. Prestes a chorar. A chorar por mim. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era envolvê-lo em meus braços, sentindo seu pequeno corpo contra o meu, seu rosto contra meu peito.

_Você estava levemente trêmulo. _

Quão importante eu sou para você, Ritsuka? Você reclama que está sempre pensando em mim, eu me sinto tão lisonjeado. Você também está em minha mente, sempre. E ainda assim eu sinto essa barreira, que você provavelmente não pode compreender ainda.

_Você é apenas uma criança._

Se eu pudesse transpor tudo isso! Mas agora você o encontrou. O _seu _combatente. Em algum lugar da sua pele, o nome Loveless deve estar marcado nitidamente. E ao tirar essas faixas, eu posso ver em minha pele o nome Beloved cruelmente tatuado. Procurei acreditar que nada poderia nos separar.

_Eu estava amargamente errado._

Sinto que posso morrer agora. Posso me entregar a morte. Estou resignado. Eu não estava errado quando descobri que morreria se tivesse de ficar sem você. Agora eu apenas tenho certeza.

E_u não suportaria viver sem você, Ritsuka._

"O laço com aquele que compartilha do mesmo nome que o seu é sempre mais forte. Infinitamente forte." Talvez você fique bem ao lado do Loveless, Ritsuka. Eu devo desejar que você seja feliz, não é mesmo? Se você estiver bem, eu devo estar também.

_Mas por quê não consigo?_

Não há o que mudar. Talvez eu deva lhe mandar um e-mail pelo celular, uma espécie de despedida. Mas isso só satisfaria a mim mesmo, pois no fundo eu estaria desejando que com isso você pudesse ser meu sacrifício novamente. Meu sacrifício e no entanto, tão mais do que isso.

Parece que você leu meus pensamentos. Ou será que você pode sentir? Ainda temos uma ligação? E lá estão as palavras cintilando na tela do meu celular.

"Soubi, eu não quero que você deixe de ser meu combatente. Não importa que ele também seja Loveless. Continue lutando por mim. É uma ordem!"

Sorrio. Isso é tudo o que eu quero. Não importa o que tenhamos de fazer, eu serei seu combatente. Afinal de contas, seu desejo é uma ordem para mim, Ritsuka.

"Loveless, aquele sem amor." Isso já não se aplica mais a você. Talvez nunca tenha se aplicado. Eu tenho plena certeza.

_Eu te amo, Ritsuka._

**- Owari -**


End file.
